


See you soon

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Reunions, Surprises, and then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you see the sun too?” he asked into the phone against his ear, aching for the voice to respond. <br/>“The sun? Is it that early?” Mike asked on the other side, somewhere too far away. <br/>“Can you see it?” Ben repeated the question, his eyes trained on the blazing fireball on the horizon. <br/>“Yeah. We are looking at the same thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> bc the last one made Gal nearly cry so here is something not as depressing (?)  
> Yeah i actually do take request and fulfill them if you write me. More angst ? more fluff ? tell me. i have no idea what you guys want.   
> beside heartbreak

Ben smiled as the first sun ray took its journey over London, dipping everything in a soft rosy hue. Coloring the sky with so many different beautiful colors.

“Can you see the sun too?” he asked into the phone against his ear, aching for the voice to respond.

“The sun? Is it that early?” Mike asked on the other side, somewhere too far away.

“Can you see it?” Ben repeated the question, his eyes trained on the blazing fireball on the horizon.

“Yeah. We are looking at the same thing.” Mike murmured and at his place, glanced up at the full midday sun.

“I miss you.” Ben confessed.

“I miss you too.”

Silence overtook their conversation until Ben spoke up, smiling at the sky.

“You will be home in 2 days, right?” Ben asked, his smile slowly dimming.

“Uhhh...” there were a few background noises, Mike breathing.

“I will land in Heathrow at 4am.” He said, a bit static over the phone.

“I cannot wait.”

“Me neither. “

“How was your weekend?” Mike asked and Ben could imagine him, sitting on the stairs of the house they rented, with eyes also on the sky, sipping on the beer he already described a few moments before.

“Boring without you. No lazy Sunday morning sex, no Saturday with you demanding pancakes and such an empty bed.” Ben murmured into the phone, raking a hand through his hair.

“And no one complaining about my morning breath.”

“Will you do something today?”

 “It's only 8am. Not sure what will come today.” Ben mused and flattened his hair, or tried to.

“Do something fun for me, will you? Like get a dog or take a hike or something.”

“Or rearrange everything in this house until you come home and stumble over every single thing.”

“Maybe just lay around then.” Mike joked.

“Maybe.”

“Don’t be sad love.” Mike said and Ben could hear the sound of people close by over the phone and then Mike's voice, telling them he would join them soon.

“I have to go.”

“I heard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“See you soon.” Mike said, hanging up and leaving Ben to a day without him. But whenever he looked up, he thought about Mike seeing the same sun like him.

* * *

 

“One day left.” Ben stated as he picked his phone up, ignoring the looks of the people around him. What a nice way to greet someone.

“Around 22 hours, yes.” Mike said with a smile in his voice and Ben could sink into a chair, worries that his lover wasn’t well were drowned.

“Soon.” He murmured and looked down at his fingers before placing the phone between his shoulder and his ears, picking at the skin around his thumb.

“I will have a save flight, I will land and we won’t get out of bed for the next 2 days.” Mike summed up the next few days for them.

“Exactly. Can’t wait.”

“Neither do I.” Mike told him.

“Where are you?”

“On the toilet, hiding from the manics that are our friends.”

“How is Mexico?” Ben asked.

“Not burned down if you asked that.” Mike said jokingly.

“Better than nothing then.”

“Not half as good as it would be with you here.” Mike complained and Ben could have sobbed if it wasn’t for the people around him.

“Soon, less than a day. We can do this.”

“We really can’t.”

“Why what are you saying?”

“A day was too long for me.” Ben could hear a door open and shut, hear it echo in his phone.

“Are you…” Ben couldn’t finish his sentence because his phone was thrown at the next best person as he spied Mike walking through the door, skin sun kissed and eyes like Ben remembered.

“Mike” he breathed out and then he was back, cuddled up into Mike's chest, face pressed into his neck.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. So goddamn much.”

They stood there, hugging as if their lives depended on it.

“What did you say? 2 days not getting out of bed?” Ben said, drawing back.

“Oh yes.” Mike said and Ben was already reaching for his phone that Barry presented to him before they were off, nearly running out of the door.

Not able to wait a second longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
